


Bliss

by MiraculousLBfangirl (fdmflavia)



Series: Guilt [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, spoilers Gorizilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fdmflavia/pseuds/MiraculousLBfangirl
Summary: After being worried about Adrien's odd behavior, Marinette gets more than she could have asked for.





	Bliss

Marinette paced her room thinking about the oddity of Adrien’s behavior in the last two days. Yesterday he was looking around apparently searching for something and this morning he was agitated and avoided to look at her. 

“What did I do wrong, Tikki? When we parted ways yesterday things seemed to be okay and then… today he wouldn’t look at me.” Marinette groaned as she sat on her chaise covering her face with her hands. 

“It must be something in his personal life. He’s been having problems because of that ad, hasn't he?” Tikki tried to soothe her chosen.

Marinette’s phone biped with a message “It’s from Alya.”

“What’s wrong?” Tikki asked when Marinette frowned. 

“A paparazzi took a picture of Adrien with his arm on my shoulder yesterday. It’s on the internet. They’re questioning if I’m really just a friend. Do you think that this could be why he is avoiding me?”

“Maybe, he must be thinking you'll be angry since he assured you that Nathalie had handled it.” Tikki said hovering near the phone to see the picture. 

“I’ll have to talk to him tomorrow.” She sighed frustrated. 

“Your mom is in the bakery. You should answer the door.” Said Tikki when Marinette completely ignored the doorbell.

“Oh, thanks, Tikki.” 

Marinette descended the stairs hurriedly expecting to find Alya by the door, but was taken aback by a green-eyed blond boy smiling nervously at her.

“Adrien? Is something wrong?” She asked.

“I need to talk to you… somewhere that we won’t be disturbed, if possible. Humm… it’s important.” 

There was seriousness in his voice and Marinette wondered if having her mistaken for his girlfriend was that bad. 

“Oh, sure. We can talk in my room.” She motioned for him to enter. “Actually, you can wait here for a moment… I need to clean it up first.” 

He giggled at her embarrassment. “Fine, I wait here.” 

Marinette hushed through the stairs and removed the pictures of Adrien from her walls wondering why she insisted on having so many of them. However, it didn’t take long for her to hide everything Adrien-related and call him upstairs. 

“So… I…” Adrien didn’t know how to start the conversation and trailed off, Marinette took pity of him and intervened. 

“Is it about the picture that you wanted to talk? If so…” she started.

“What picture?” he stared at her in confusion.

“This one” Marinette showed him the gossip page on her cell phone. 

“They are still thinking that you are my girlfriend!? I thought that it was over.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously “I’m really sorry for bringing you trouble. I’ll ask Nathalie to speak to them.” He was genuinely embarrassed.

“I don’t think that they’re going to believe this time.” 

He raised one eyebrow “What do you suggest, then?”

“We could… you know… just go along with it.” She leaned on her desk trying to look casual. She saw his eyes sparkle as he approached her causing a shiver run down her spine. 

“Are you offering to really be my girlfriend?” He was dangerously close, with a grin plastered on his face. A change in his behavior that Marinette didn’t know how to interpret. She looked up at him about to answer, but he shook his head and backed off. “Ahm, sorry. I mean… we can talk about this later. First I need to tell you what I came here for.” 

Marinette tried to conceal her disappointment. “So it wasn’t about the picture.”

“No. I haven’t even seen it.” He breathed heavily “Remember when I told you that it would have been my fault if I had died and not Ladybug’s?”

“Yeah. Although I don’t actually agree with you, I understood that what matters is that you are alive and fine.”

“I want… no, I need you to know my point of view.” He hesitated. 

“I’m listening.” She encouraged him.

“I choose to jump off that building because I trusted her, but it didn’t cross my mind that she was probably expecting Chat Noir to show up and maybe save me if she wasn’t able to.”

“Well, they're a team. That’s usually how they work; even so, she couldn’t just expect him to show up. He has his own life. But I still don’t see your point.” Marinette crossed her arms in front of her. 

“I also ignored my kwami’s advice that I should transform before it was too late.” 

Marinette was dumbfounded, arms falling to her side, two words swirling in her head; his expectant expression as he waited for her reaction confirmed what she suspected.

“You’re Chat Noir?” her voice was barely a whisper. 

“Yes… Now you can see why it would've been my fault. If I had transformed I could've saved myself, but I didn’t want to expose my identity.”

“Wait… you didn’t save yourself to not give away your identity, so why are you telling me…” she gasped “You know” he nodded. “Since when?”

“Yesterday night. When Ladybug said she crossed paths with me, I couldn’t help but pay attention to every girl that I saw.”

“We talked in the morning. So, why at night?” 

“I didn’t think that Ladybug would be this close to me… I just figured you out because you were the only person that judged Ladybug’s actions. It's kinda obvious now.” 

She pondered his words while surveying him. 

“I think you're right. I can see traces of Chat Noir in your behavior, especially when you get into my personal space like when you were asking if I really wanted to be your girlfriend.” She smirked.

Adrien blushed and Marinette felt triumphant, but he recovered fast and approached her with a mischievous grin.

“Well, about that…” Marinette held her breath for the proximity “Will you be my girlfriend, for real?” She could see the fear in his eyes. She had rejected him once, as Chat Noir.

“Only if you mean it. Not for the press, but for yourself." She lowered her gaze "I’m …”

“Everything that I expected Ladybug to be and more” he cut her off stepping even closer to her, trapping her against her desk “I love you, Marinette. You already know that.” His voice was low, face centimeters away from hers “I just need to know if you…”

“I love you too.” 

She reached up grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissed him. One of his hands slid up and cupped her face, her lips were soft and sweet and Adrien felt bliss rushing through his body. The girl he loved, loved him back and nothing else mattered. She broke the kiss and embraced him, resting her head on his chest. 

“We both made mistakes that could have costed your life. I’m just glad that you're fine and your identity is safe.” Her voice was soft and she could hear the steady rhythm of his heart. “Now that we know who is on the other side of the mask we can make better decisions.” 

“So you are okay that we know.” He said gazing at her lovingly.

“Yeah, and I couldn’t be happier.” 

“Neither could I, Princess.” He pushed a stray lock of hair from her face and connected their lips again. 

Love and bliss surrounding them. Guilt no longer on their minds.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my trilogy.  
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
